log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold
Gold is the monetary currency used in the MMORPG Elder Tale. After the Catastrophe, the players see this currency as coins, with the basic unit of '1 Gold.' Since it is difficult to carry large amounts of coins on one's own person, players store most of their accumulated 'Gold' in the Guild Building bank. Economy When Elder Tale was simply a game, Gold was earned either by defeating a monster or by completing a quest. It was used to buy food and items in the game. Each player had his/her own account in the bank at the Guild Building in order to protect their assets from theft. The concept of money took on a new meaning when the players found themselves trapped inside the game and needed to use that money for daily life. On average, thirty-five gold per day is sufficient for basic survival, meaning that an Adventurer needs to only defeat up to six Goblins to accommodate for living expenses. However, this is very little incentive to earn more after the Catastrophe, since the People of the Land no longer give out quests and the Adventurers automatically respawn if they die. Furthermore, with all menu-crafted food being flavorless, there was no real difference between simple cuisine and the more expensive fare. This in turn increased the sense of despair and boredom among the Adventurers. With the discovery of new foods and inventions, the economy is now being driven to bring new life into Akihabara and to relieve the despair and boredom. With the rush to create new inventions, comes a demand for new products and therefore the need to earn more money to buy them. The search for ingredients and materials spurs on the need for hunting and exploration. This in turn gives combat guilds more work as body guards and defense. As an additional bonus, the new foods and inventions also attracts new customers from the People of the Land, thereby giving the Adventurers an opportunity to learn more about the world they are trapped in. Currently, the bulk in spending goes toward food, due to the fact that housing is relatively cheap. Medium and large-sized guilds normally get Guild Halls at the Guild Building. Smaller guilds or individual Adventurers can either rent at relatively cheap inns or even camp out within one of the ruins in the city. Basic furniture, clothing, and other essentials are relatively inexpensive, depending on one's preferences, or if the product is made by a skilled craftsman using the method of self-creation. Luxury items become more desirable in order to relieve boredom and to get people to spend more and therefore earn more. Relatively speaking, earning money is a simple task for Adventurers, as Monster Drops and Quests will provide more than enough for basic living expenses. For People of the Land, it is much more difficult for them to earn a living. In Akihabara, many Adventurers employ the People of the Land for the more mundane or generic positions, (waiters, office clerks, secretaries, etc). With more of the surrounding cities becoming interested in the new foods, inventions and products, the overall economy of Yamato begins to grow even further. Origin Through some unknown means, the Alvs created the technology—large pools of infinite gold—that gives monsters the gold they drop. This technology is tightly guarded by the Kunie even after the Catastrophe. In Yamato, this pool can be found in Abyssal Shaft; in North Wen, it is rumored that El Dorado contains a similar pool. Known Prices Zones *Akihabara Guild Building: 5,000,000 goldLog Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 2Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 4 *Akihabara City: 700,000,000 gold (purchase)Log Horizon Anime: Episode 1 *Akihabara City: 1,200,000 gold (monthly maintenance fee) Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand *Crescent Burger: 15 goldLog Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 *Super Crescent Burger: 30 gold *Fried Chicken: 18 gold *Fried Chicken x3: 50 gold *Fish and Chips (Small): 10 gold *Fish and Chips (Large): 20 gold *Black Rose Tea (per cup): 5 gold *Black Rose Tea (per bottle): 15 gold Others *Standard Meal: 5 gold *One-night at a Cheap Inn: 10 gold *Rental of the Guild Building: 1 gold per use (used as a tax to pay the people of the land who work there) Known Monster Drops *Goblins: 5-6 goldLog Horizon Anime: Episode 7 References Category:Terminology